


Fire In His Eyes

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Divorce, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fling - Freeform, Gay Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Randall Malone swore he was going to quit his job as a ranch hand. Too much work for one man to handle alone. That night a younger man walks into the ranch and changes Randall's workload, and life, drastically. For better or worse, that remains to be seen.
Relationships: Randall Malone/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 4





	1. Hello Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, horny on main for Randall Malone. If you read please please leave me a comment, I promise it'll make my whole day and let me know this is being read! I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall Malone is lone handler on a small ranch owned by an elderly man and his wife. A change is coming to the sleepy little ranch, and he's about to shake up everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if you like it! It'd mean the world to me to know it's being read!

"Listen Jack, you're killing me!" Randall complained, hands on his hips as he stood beneath the ceiling fan on the porch. "This farm is big enough, you need two hands, not just me! Shit, there should be three of us!" 

He pushed his hat back on his head and scratched the top of his head. "Either you find help or I'm quitting."

"Keep your pants on Randall, I hired a young man in town just today. Used to work up on the Jenning's place. Told me he'd start right away! He should be here about any time." 

Randall sighed, removing his hat completely and running his gloves hand through his disheveled dirty blonde hair. "Alright alright! In the meantime, I'm taking a break, I'm thirsty."

Two hours before sundown, a beat up red and silver long wheel-based Dodge pulled into the dusty driveway and came to a stop. The country music stopped and a long leg stepped from the truck. The young man got out and placed his black cowboy hat atop his head. 

"Well I'll be damned!" Jack said loudly from the porch. "You decided to show up!" 

"Yes Sir, sorry about that. Ma got a flat and I had to change it." 

"Well, maybe I can excuse that. Always got to look out for Momma. Hey Randall, come meet the help!" Jack called out. 

Randall stepped up on the wooden fence and stepped over it, hopping down on the other side. He pulled off his gloves and stuck them in his back pocket. 

He and the young man eyed each other and Randall's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" 

The man spoke up. "You dated my cousin Earlene for a while. We met at that fourth of July cook out." 

"Oh yeah! Earlene was a sweet girl. Dumped me for Johnny. What was your name again?"

"Zephania Collins." He said, reaching out his hand to shake. "Randall Malone." He replied as he reached out to give a firm handshake.

He remembered Zephania now. Jesus, who would saddle a kid with a name like that?

The young man was dressed in light colored jeans with a blue shirt sleeves flannel.

"Well, you need help Randall?" Jack asked. 

"Nope, got it all taken care of by myself." Randall replied, giving Zephania a dirty look. 

"Well then come on boys, let's go eat dinner. Little lady'll be offended if you don't join us, Zephania. She's been reading to meet you." 

Zephania watched Randall climb the steps ahead of him. Sweat stained grey tank top and dirty light wash jeans. He made a face as his eyes landed on the assets of the man ahead of him, reminding him of just why he remembered Randall Malone. 

Miss Anne made quite a fuss over Zephania, having called him one of the most handsome boys he had ever seen. 

"I'm going to adopt you just like I did Randall. You're one of my boys now!"

"It's dangerous being one of her boys." Randall said, sitting back in his chair and patting his middle. "She likes to keep us fed, doesn't she, Jack?" 

The older man took his wife's hand and squeezed it, looking into her eyes. "My girl's the best!" 

Conversation wore on, mostly between the couple and Randall as he discussed things around the ranch. 

"So Zephania, how old are you? Who are your parents?" Anne asked.

"Oh! My parents are Elizabeth and Jacob. I'm not from here, I'm from Montana." 

"Montana huh?" Jack said. "And how old are you?" 

"Thirty five."

Sure that no one was looking, Randall rolled his eyes. Ten years younger. A young punk. Shit, he'll probably work circles around Randall once he got the hang of things. 

Soon everyone had a slice of apple pie and Randall cleared his throat. "Thank you for the good supper Mrs. Anne. I think I'm gonna head upstairs.' He turned his attention to the new man. "Be here at six." Then turning his attention to the couple. "Goodnight everyone."

He hung his brown hat on the hook by the front door and began climbing the stairs. Zephania caught a quick glance at the bigger man climbing the stairs. 

"He's a rough one." Anne commented. "And quite the lady killer."

The young man's eyes lingered on the stairs. "He didn't quite warm up to me, I guess working together is going to be real fun."

"Just learn the basics then leave him alone. Don't have to be up under each other all the time." Jack reassured him.


	2. Something About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions and a rivalry grow between the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: fighting/violence

Two or three weeks later, Zephania had completely learned everything and he and Randall worked along each other seamlessly by the time the month was over. 

Morning coffee with Jack, work until dark, eat dinner with the couple and part. Randall was a good teacher and a hard worker, but he thought he was such a hard ass. Zephania had tried to build a friendship, but to no avail.

Randall Malone might be handsome, but God was he an asshole. 

"Z!" He called out and the younger man approached him. 

"What the fuck?" He said, referring to the arrangement of the barn. He began pacing the length of the building, asking about different tools and items. 

"Jack and I had this perfect! Everything made sense and everything could be found. You just had to come in and fuck it all up right? Everything's gotta be Z's way!" 

Zephania's jaw set square and his fists balled. "I am sick to death of you saying everything I do is wrong! I'm working faster and quicker than you and you don't wanna admit it old man! And stop calling me Z!" 

Randall got in his face. "Yeah? Old man? Don't make me prove to you how much of a man I still am."

Zephania pushed him. 

Randall rushed back and threw a haymaker, belting Zephania across the jaw. The two traded blows and grabbed and grasped at each other, both men trying to take the other down. 

Eventually Zephania got Randall off his feet, but the bigger man grabbed him and they rolled across the hay coated floor until Zephania was on top. He straddled Randall's belly and began punching anything he could reach. Randall put his hands up and traded blows when he got the chance. He hit the young man with a left hook and then grabbed his throat. 

Zephania's eyes buldged and his face turned red. He weakly punched at Randall's face until he was able to lift his leg hard, driving his thigh up into Randall's crotch. The big man groaned in pain and let go, rolling out from under Zephania onto his side and holding his injured genitals. 

Zephania laid out on his back beside Randall, gasping and trying to suck in as much air as possible. 

"You fucking asshole!" Zephania gasped. 

"You started it!" Randall groaned, rolling over onto his back but still cupping his crotch."You insulted me and pushed me." 

"And you punched me! And fucking choked me!" 

"Better be glad I don't wanna make Mrs. Anne cry or I would killed your stupid ass."

"Wanna try that again, or did I not hit you in the balls hard enough?" Zephania said before he turned his head to the side and spit up blood. "I think you broke my fucking nose!" 

"Good! You had it coming."

"You've had it out for me since I started! What did I fucking do to you?" Zephania demanded. "I thought you wanted help."

"I don't know." Randall admitted as he took out his now crushed box of Marlboros and pulled out a crooked cigarette. He found his zippo and lit it, laying flat on his back still. "Something about you rubs me the wrong way."


	3. Raising Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: violence, fighting, blood, broken bones, injuries
> 
> Zephania and Randall just can't keep their hands off of each other. Seems neither is going to stop fighting until someone gets really hurt.

"What the hell?" Jack said with surprise when the two men came up to the house. They were covered in scratches and bruises. Randall limped and his lip was split, blood dripping into his beard. 

Zephania's nose was broken and there were purple finger marks around his neck. Both men were both sporting the beginnings of black eyes.

"Boys! What happened!" Anne exclaimed, running to Zephania and then Randall, looking at the extent of their injuries. "Boys!"

Both men gave each other rageful looks. "This ain't over, Collins!"

"I'll kill you next time, old man!" 

Randall dove at Zephania, his momentum throwing both men down the steps. They rolled to a stop at the bottom and both men stilled when there was a loud crack. With one arm Zephania shoved Randall away and sat up, looking down at his injured limb. The white jagged edge of bone stuck through the skin, shining in the moonlight. 

"Oh fuck!" Randall breathed. "Oh shit!" 

Miss Anne cried out in alarm and scuttled down the stairs to the younger man. "Randall! Look what you've done!" She said as looked up at him from Zephania's side. "You and that temper of yours!" 

"Shit, kid, I'm sorry." 

Zephania glared at him when Randall stood and held out a hand. Eventually he took the hand and Randall pulled him to his feet with his good arm. 

Mrs. Anne ran into the kitchen and came back onto the lawn to wrap a clean dishtowel around the broken arm.

"Boys, what has gotten into you?" Jack asked. "You two got a wild hair or somethin? Aw hell, I guess I'll take Zephania to the hospital. Are you okay Randall? Do you need to go?" 

Randall shook his head. "You stay here Jack, it's late. I'll take the kid to the hospital."

Zephania had a shocked look on his face. "You're going to take me to the hospital? After you tried to choke me and you broke my arm? I'd just assume call the cops than let you take me."

"Look, it's midnight. Jack and Mrs. Anne should be in bed. Yeah I did it, and I'll own up to it. C'mon kid, let's go."

"How do we know you won't kill him on the way there?" Mrs. Anne asked. 

"I only meant to hurt him a little. I didn't mean to actually break him."

Zephania looked at him confused as the bigger man put his hand on his shoulder and guided him to the farm truck. "You tried to strangle me!" 

"That was just a warning, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"And I'm not an old man. Now shut up and get in the truck."


	4. Sequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Zephania and Randall ever going to get along again?

Randall kept stealing glances at Zephania, who is sitting quietly in the passenger seat, holding his broken arm to his chest with the good one. Randall took a drag from his cigarette and tapped the cherry off outside the window.

"Listen ki-, Zephania. I'm sorry. Mrs. Anne is right, I have a bad temper. And there's just something...you drive me crazy." 

Zephania couldn't decide why that statement made his stomach flip flop. "What did I do?"

Randall took a long look at the younger man and shook his head. "I really don't know. I don't know if it's the age gap and competition, or feeling like your in my home, or what."

"I've been told I have a very punchable face."

"What?" Randall said, incensed at the idea. "No, no you don't. You have...you have a ni- decent face. Least it was before I broke your nose." 

"Ah it'll heal." He replied. "Same goes for you. We're both going to look like raccoons tomorrow. We'll see how attractive that is."

Randall drew in a deep breath. "Last girlfriend told me guys look hotter with bruises." 

The smaller man shook his head and laughed. "We'll have to beat them off with sticks, then."

After hours of waiting at the hospital, being treated and having to talk to the cops. Both men tried to claim they started it, and both men didn't want to press charges. They especially encouraged Zephenia to, with Randall's fingerprints around his throat. 

"We settled things." He informed the police and Randall nodded in agreement.

The cops left and Zephenia and Randall had alone time, waiting for the nurse to bring Zephenia pain pills. He glanced down at his newly formed blue cast and held it up to Randall. "Too bad I don't have a marker, or I'd get you to sign your handy work."

"I couldn't be more sorry."

"I know Randall. Just razzin ya. You can still sign my knuckles. You know, the ones that I rammed in your face?"

"Very funny, haha." The older man replied as he lolled his head back on the seat, letting out a deep sigh. 

"What time is it?" 

"Four am." Randall replied. "You're coming home with me."

"What?" 

"It's too late for you to go home. Come home with me and I'll take you home bright and early. You can take my bed for the night since I broke your arm."

"Such a gentleman!" Zephenia teased. "No wonder the ladies love you!" 

"Shut up before I start breaking fingers." 

Back at Jack and Anne's, Randall lead Zephenia up to his own room.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Zephania asked. "Couch." 

"You can stay up here. Your bed is so big we can share it and have a whole bed between us. I know you would rather be in your bed than that beat up leather sofa."

Randall sighed and kicked off his boots and tossed his hat on the dresser. "I'm so tired I don't care where I sleep." He stood and began unbuttoning his flannel down until he was in his white under tank top and his jeans. 

Zephania stripped down to his jeans, tossing his shirt on the floor. Randall caught a sight of the other man's lean, sinewy figure. He swallowed hard and laid down on his back, secretly watching Zephania in the mirror nearby. 

Soon the lights were off and both men were settled in bed, both staring at the ceiling. After what seemed like forever, Zephania called Randall's name. 

"Yeah?" 

The younger man rolled over to his side, head propped up by his uninjured arm. 

"What?" Randall asked. "Look at me." The older man turned his head as he was told.

Zephania leaned in close and placed a chaste kiss to Randall's lips. Randall broke it off after a second and turned around, putting his back to Zephania. 

The younger man sighed and laid back on his back and sighed. 

"Hey Zephania." 

"Yeah?" 

"Let's do that again." 

The men moved chest to chest and kissed again, shyly at first then more intense.

Zephania moaned against his mouth and Randall moved away. 

"Sorry. Sorry, too fast." He apologized but it was too late, Randall was moving away again to put his back against him.


	5. The Young Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a softer side under all that attitude and gruffness.

The next morning the kisses were never spoken of. Both men were quiet as Randall drove Zephania home. 

The younger man ran his fingers over Randall’s signature on his cast, right above his knuckles. 

Between them sat a hot basket of biscuits Mrs. Anne was sending home with Zephania to share with his mother. 

"You know, you should come in and meet Momma. She's too sickly to leave the house, but she would love to meet someone from the ranch.” Randall agreed. “I can do that.”

Ms. Collins was a frail older lady with fluffy white hair and shining blue eyes, just like Zephania’s. 

“Oh, you work with Zephania, who is this handsome man you brought home to see me?” 

“Randall Malone.” Randall said, stepping forward to reach his hand out to the old woman. When she reached out, he took her small hand in his and lightly squeezed . 

“Handsome and gentle hands! Mr. Malone, if I was younger, I’d give you a run for your money!” Randall chuckled. “Well young lady, I can always take you out for a date? How about dancing?” She chuckled in response. “You must be quite the ladies man, charming a woman like me. I like this one, Zephania. You should bring him to visit more often!”

“Well it was nice to meet you, Ms. Collins, but I gotta run. The cattle need me. They get grumpy if I don’t feed them on time.”

Zephania followed him outside to the truck. “So when does he want me to come bck to work, I need that money you know.” 

“Jack said take a couple of weeks off until you heal a good bit. Don’t worry about money, I broke it so I’ll pay for it.” Zephania shook his head and made a noise of amusement. “Break you buy it huh? Whole man or just the arm?” 

“Just the arm?” 

Randall replied as he climbed in the truck. “Yeah, I haven’t made up my mind about the rest of the man yet.” Zephania had been around him long enough to know he wasn’t serious.Randall leaned up on one hip and fished his wallet out of his back pocket. He counted through the bills and pulled out a few to hand over. Four hundred dollars. “Call me if you or Momma need for anything.” Zephania nodded. “Thank you, Randall.” The older man nodded and pulled away.  
Back inside the house Zephania sat in front of the tv and sighed, trying to find a comfortable place to rest his cast. He felt guilty because he had lied to his Momma, claiming that both men had been robbed, when it had been the two of them that beat the tar out of each other. 

“What a nice man. He could almost be a big brother for you.” She said, watching a rerun of Cheyenne. “I bet you could learn a lot from him."

Zephania sighed and thought of the softer side he was seeing under all that attitude and gruffness that Randall carried. And those lips of his. Zephania ran his fingers over his own lips, remembering last night and wishing it would happen again.


	6. Alone With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall and Zephania have a chance encounter out under the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from Johnny Paycheck's "Old Violin".

A month later the weather turned cooler and soon Zephania's arm was nearly totally healed. He made the decision to drive out to check on Jack and Anne and the ranch. Randall had succeeded in not being around whenever he came around. He just wanted to see him. He hated to admit it, but Randall occupied his mind much as of late. 

Ms. Anne was the first to see him when he knocked. She came to the screen door and opened it quickly, reaching out to hug him. "Zephania! It's been a whole two weeks since you checked in last!" 

"I'm sorry." He said, taking off his hat and turning the brim between his hands. "I was spending time with Momma. She's getting more and more frail, I worry it won't be much longer." Anne took his forearm and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry dear."

Next he caught up with Jack, discussing the ranch and how Randall had handled being alone again. The work was a little behind, but he had kept up well.

"Where is Randall? I haven't seen him since he took me home after breaking my arm."

"I gave him an off day." Jack replied. "He's probably off dancing with Lashawn. They've been seeing a lot of each other lately."

"Lashawn?" Zephania asked, feeling his stomach do a flip flop. A girl?

"His wife Lashawn, she's cute as a button. Cute but talkative! I know she talks the poor man's ear off. She probably talks in her sleep."

Zephania had to work hard to hide his disappointment. "Ah, I didn't know he was married."

"They were on the rocks for a little while but I think they're making it better."

During dinner Randall came stomping through the house and headed up the stairs. 

“Randall what’s wrong?” Ms. Anne called after him. He stopped and turned around on the stairs, the muscles jumping in his jaw and his teeth clenched. 

“That woman of mine.” He said. “Then come eat with us and talk. Look, Zephania is here.” She replied. 

His eyes turned to make contact with the younger man’s and his eyes softened. “Hey kid.”

“Randall sit and eat dinner with us.” Jack said. “No thanks, already ate. I think I might go sit in the truck and listen to music for a while. He walked up the stairs and in a few minutes came down with a bottle of Jack. 

“I’ll be back.”

Zephania looked at the clock. “Look at the time! Momma’s gonna be missing me. I better skedattle. Thank you for the dinner Ms. Anne. I’ll be back to work in a few days, just as soon as the doctor says it’s okay.” He said his goodbyes and walked outside. 

Looking at Randall’s truck he had a cigarette in one hand hanging out of the window as he took a pull from the bottle. He was listening to a song that Zephania heard on tv once. A slow country ballad.

“Tonight I feel like an old violin. Soon to be put away and never played again. Don’t ask me why I feel like this, hell I can’t say. I only wish this feelin would just go away.”

Randall glanced at him and put the cigarette back in his mouth. “Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Zephania sighed and shook his head. “She a hellcat?”

“She’s a bitch and I’d rather not talk about her. Son she’ll be gone.” 

“Divorce?”

“Thank god.” Randall sighed.

Zephania rounded the truck and climbed in the passenger seat. Randall offered him a drink and he brushed the bottle away. “Suit yourself.” They sat together in silence, listening to music. 

He put his cigarette in the ashtray and turned to look at Zephania. When his eyes lingered on the younger man’s lips, Zephania scooted closer. “You know I’ve been thinking about yo-” he said before Randall closed the distance between them and kissed him. His kisses were rough and feverish and Zephania swore he felt a fire between them. He kissed Randall back with equal zeal, one hand moving to run his fingers through Randall’s soft short hair. He let the older man take control in their contact, letting him lead as his hand slid beneath Zephania’s shirt. His hand was rough and warm and it ran a thrill down Zephania’s backbone. His hand settled on his ribs as they made out, Zephania’s own hands on Randall’s shoulder and in his hair. 

The radio played Waylon Jennings as they kissed full of passion, the coolness over the breeze passing through the truck against Zephania’s heated skin brought a thrill and he felt the longing becoming apparent in his jeans. Randall had moved his kisses to the other’s neck and Zephania tentatively reached into Randall’s lap to lay his hand over Randall’s erection. 

Randall jumped back. “Listen I ain’t like that..” and Zephania laughed. “Not like that, except for heavy petting with a guy? Randall.”

“I’ve never...with a man...ever. Don’t know if I want to…” He mumbled, flustered and Zephania laughed. “But you’re real curious aren’t you?”

Randall sighed and stared out of the windshield. He took a long pause and Zephania moved to kiss his cheek. “It’s alright. I’ll see you later.” 

Randall watched him as he left the truck and walked over to his own, crawling in. Zephania shrugged at him, giving him a questioning look before driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've begun making a playlist for this fic!
> 
> CH 1 Waymore's Blues - Waylon Jennings  
> CH 2 I'm the only hell momma raised - Johnny Paycheck  
> CH 3 Looks like im up shit creek again - Tom Waits  
> CH 4 I've always been crazy - Waylon Jennings  
> CH 5 Mommas, dont let your babies grow up to be cowboys - Waylon Jennings  
> CH 6 Alone with you - Jake Owen


	7. To Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zephania is back at work, and things grow a little bit out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for this chapter is
> 
> Alone With You - Hozier

A week later, Zephania was eating breakfast with the owners, keeping an eye out for Randall. He was told the blonde was out riding one of the horses, checking over the land like he sometimes did. 

The three made small talk until Zeph finished and excused himself. Outside he fell into his normal routine, picking up his work as normal. 

Soon he heard the sound of a horse nearby. “Come back to join us, huh?” Randall said in his usual gruff voice. “Wouldn’t have left it you hadn’t broke me up.” He replied, waving his still casted arm. “Yeah well you deserved it.” Zephania looked up at him to see if he was being serious or not. No trace of a smile on his face but there was a mischievous look in his eyes. “You know, I’m sick of that poker player face of yours. Do you ever actually experience emotions?”

“Emotions just ain’t my thing. Smiling makes my face hurt.” He replied and Zephania rolled his eyes at him. “Now it’s a mission to make you smile.”

“Get me a date with Reba McEntire and then maybe.” He said before he rode away, leaving Zephania behind. 

Soon Zephania was huffing in the cool air, loading bales of hay from the truck to the barn. Randall fell in right beside him, helping.

“Couldn’t let you have all the fun.” He said. He stood a bit away from Zephania with his back turned to him, where the young man could watch Randall’s body move. Strong shoulders and arms, his back moving beneath his flannel. 

Zephania moved his eyes to what he was doing. Whatever that was between them was dangerous, and he was making up his mind to put a stop to it before he himself got hurt. 

Randall stood up straight rolling his shoulders and reached into his pocket. He took out a leather bound flask and turned it up to his lips, taking a long drip. He turned to Zephania, catching him watching him so he offered him the flask. Zephania shook his head. “You’re always drinking, every time I see you, you’ve got something.”

Randall just shrugged. “I’m in my early fourties and heading for divorce with a woman who I can’t stand but I can’t keep my hands off of, can you blame me? And other stuff weighing on my mind too.”

Zephania wondered if he was one of the other things, but dared not ask. “If she’s driv]ing her to drink, maybe you should just let go of her. Find someone you’re happy with.” 

“Do you know how small this town this is? There’s like...seven single women at any given time around here, and I’ve slept with all of them.”

Zephania shrugged his shoulders. “Guess you don’t know true love until it finds you. Did you ever love her?”

Randall took another swig from his flask and tucked it away. He must’ve been drinking, he was already swaying when they began moving this hay and now his words were slurring. 

“I’ve never loved anyone.”

“Maybe you just haven’t found the right one.” 

Randall cleared his throat and looked Zephania square in the eyes. He felt like the man’s piercing blue eyes could read every thought he had and see right through him. 

He was so handsome with that square jaw and perfect beard and those beautiful blues. 

He completely forgot to protest when Randall closed the space between them and took Zephania’s face in his hands to kiss him.

Randall’s kisses were rough and desperate as always and his beard scratched Zephania’s clean shaven face. His hands moved to Randall’s back as the two kissed. The older man smelled like whiskey, aftershave, and smoke from the fire they hand burned earlier. Zephania broke off the kiss to wrap his arms around Randall’s neck and hug him, breathing in his scent deeply. He could feel Randall’s shoulders tense and he drew in a deep breath before he drew back and kissed Zephania again before taking him by the hand.

He lead Zephania into the barn where they couldn’t be seen from the house and began kissing along his neck. The dark haired man groaned deeply from his chest, relishing the scratch of Randall’s beard on his neck and his fiery hot kisses. Randall took both of his hands and pulled him to the floor of the barn with him, rolling them over until he was on top. 

“Randall, Randall you’re drunk.” 

“And?” 

“And if you were sober we’d never be like this.” Zephania commented as Randall settled between his legs. 

“Ah, there’s no harm in this, is there?” Randall said against his shoulder, where he had been laying kisses. 

“You’re using me Randall.”

“Your erection seems to be disagreeing with you.” Randall replied before he rubbed his own against Zephania. Zephania sighed and gave in, knowing he had been dreaming about in this same position so many times. No matter what happened after this, at least he’d always have this.

Randall began rubbing against Zephania, one hand bracing his weight on the floor and the other slipping under the other man’s shirt to lay his hand flat across his muscular chest. 

“You ever..been with a guy?” Randall asked, looking into Zephania’s eyes. “Yes, I’ve been with a few men.”

“Show me what to do.”

Zephania put up his hips, moving to lay as if they were going to have sex. He wrapped his legs around Randall’s hips and began moving back and forth against Randall’s clothed hips, causing the bigger man to moan out. “Come here and kiss me.” Zephania said, and when Randall came close Zephania let him take over and do everything he was comfortable with. 

Nothing good was going to come from this, but consequences be damned, Zelhania felt so good he didn’t care anymore. The two rocked together with Zephania panting and moaning. Randall let out a strangled cry just before Zephania wrapped his arms around him, dragging him down until they were chest to chest. He moaned loudly in Randall’s ear before he came out as well. “Oh jesus. Goddamn Randall.” He said as he pressed his forehead to the other man’s. 

“I-I gotta get back to the house. You should too, it’ll be suppertime soon.”

“So you have nothing to say about this?” Zephania inquired, his eyes boring holes into the other man’s. 

”I said I gotta go!” Randall said loudly as he began walking back to the house.

“You gotta admit this eventually Randall!” Zephania yelled behind him.


	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings come to the surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is
> 
> Come on up to the house by Tom Waits

Zephania made his way to the ranch to talk to the older couple. “Hey Ms. Anne is Randall home?” Zephania asked after their introductions. “Upstairs in his room honey.” She replied. Zephania kissed her cheek and left for Randall’s room. 

“Who is it?” Randall asked after Zephania knocked. “It’s me, open up!”

Randall’s brows were furrowed in confusion when he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you want me?" Zephania said. "Do you even think you like men besides me? Because I can't keep doing this. And only when you're drunk? Do you think this is okay? This is fucked up Randall! I'm not a toy."

Randall sat heavily on his bed. 

"I knew this boy once." He said when Zephania cleared his throat. "He and a football player at the highschool started fooling around. He went missing and his man just kept on playing football like nothing ever happened. The kid was found hanging from a tree at the edge of town, face beaten so badly they had to identify him by his ID. So I took a part of me and I stuffed it down. Stuffed it down for years and years. Slept my way through the town. Then I started getting older and it was time to settle down. Lashawn is a good lay and I don't have to talk, she does all the talking. But I just can't take it anymore. Them I met you and.."

"And?" Zephania inquired. 

"There is something about you Zephania. Your big dark eyes and long dark hair. You're muscular like a man should be. All toned muscles and soft lips."

"So you're just attracted to me sexually."

"No. You're not all weather worn and hard like the men around here. You work hard. You've got a big heart. And even after we fought, you came right back. It's more than I deserve."

Zephania sat down beside him and reached over, taking Randall's hand in his. "If you want to be happy, you have to let go of that fear and just go for it. Die happy, or live miserably, it's up to you."

Randall sighed deeply and tossed his hat on the dresser so that he could lay back. Zephania did the same, laying on his back to stare at the ceiling.

"I can be there for you. I know you want to explore. Give up that fear and be with me. No one's gonna come after us, we're grown men. But if we do this, we are taking it slow." 

Randall took another deep breath. "We can't let Jack know, he will not stand for it." 

"Jack won't have to know. No one does." Randall rolled over onto his side, laying his head on Zephania's chest and when he began to cry, the smaller man held his hand tight to his chest and rubbed his back. "Just get it out. Release it."

"I'm sorry." Randall said into his t-shirt. 

"I forgive you. Let's start over, okay? I'm Zephania Collins, and I think you are very handsome and I'd like it if you didn't break anymore of my bones or my heart."

Randall let out a stifled laugh between sobs against Zephania's shirt. "I'm Randall Malone and I'm a jerk who thinks you're hot. No more breaking anything."


	9. Goin Down Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet names are used for the first time, as are a few other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is Goin Down Slow - Tom Waits

Zephania and Randall shot a glance at each other one morning as soon as Jack went back in the house. 

“Work first.” Zephania said. “Second cup of coffee? It’s fuckin cold out here!” 

“Whiner.” Zephania teased. “Let’s get this over quick and go back to Jack and Mrs. Anne.”

“I uh, don’t exactly want them around.” 

“We can go up to your room.”

“They’ll start to think we’re getting too close.” Randall worried. 

“Let’s just get this done. You that horny for me already this morning?” Zephania laughed. 

“No I’d just like to spend time with you. Just the two of us.”

“I know where we can go. Now hurry up, Randall. It’s fucking cold out here!” He grinned.

Hours later the two sat on the clean scattered hay in the warm barn, talking.

“Yeah, well, I really need to teach you how to kiss better.” Zephania teased.

“What? No one has ever complained before..”

“You kiss the way you do most anything, like a bull in a china shop. You can take it easy cowboy.” Zephania said with a teasing grin.

“Well, come show me then, Mr. Prissy.”

Zephania climbed over him to straddle his lap. “Now just sit here and let me kiss you. Let me show you. You don’t have to be so eager all the time. Now, just like this.”

Zephania brushed Randall’s lips with his before he kissed him slowly, his hand coming up to cup the other man’s jaw. Randall sighed against his mouth, his body relaxing. “See? Better isn’t?” Zephania asked. “Much better.”

He held Randall’s face in his hands, kissing him while Randall fumbled with his hands. “Move your hands. Move them to my hips or my back. Don’t just sit there.” He teased against Randall’s mouth and the bigger man moved his hands under the back of Zephania’s shirt. 

“Shiiiiit!” He hissed before he laughed. “Your hands are like ice!” Randall laughed and slid his hands inside Zephania’s jeans, cupping his ass with his freezing hands. “JESUS!” Zephania squeaked and Randall moved his hands, laughing heartily. 

“So it took you harassing me to finally hear you laugh! You butt!” Zephania teased. “You messed up our rhythm!” 

“Ah I’m sorry baby, come here.” He said without thinking and Zephania straddled his lap again, a triumphant look on his face. “Baby, huh?”

Randall’s face turned as read as the flannel he was wearing. “I mean, fuck, god that’s so weird. You said you wanted to go slow. Shit, I’m sorry.”

Zephania was smiling when he pressed his forehead against Randall’s. “No, I like it honey.”

“Got anything more manly?” Randall asked. “Nope, too late, you’re my honey.” Zephania teased before he kissed Randall’s bearded cheek. With that, he threw his arms around Randall’s neck and hugged him tight. 

“Is that a flashlight in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Zephania said, feeling Randall’s insistent erection poking at him. “Shit, I’m s-sorry..” He fumbled.

“You find me that hot, baby?” Zephania teased and Randall’s face grew even redder.

“Look at my big tough cowboy blushing. Lay down and prop your shoulders up on that hay bale.” Zephania told him and Randall did as he was told. His eyes grew wide as Zephania began undoing his belt. “Wait, what are you doing? Zeph?”

“Just enjoy yourself.” Zephania told him as he undid Randall’s jeans and with Randall’s help, pulling them and his underwear down to his thighs. Randall’s cock sprung free, standing tall and dark with arousal.

“Holy shit!” Zephania grinned, looking up at Randall. “You didn’t warn me about this monster!” Randall gave him a cocky smile as Zephania wrapped his hand around it. Randall hissed at the cold contact. 

Zephania got on his knees and looked up at Randall before he kitten licked the tip of his cock. The bigger man watched him with rapt attention, holding his breath. “Calm down, take a breath baby.” Zephania encouraged before he began sucking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Then he made sure to keep eye contact with Randall as he took him all in, guiding him to the back of his throat. He held suction as he blew Randall, thoroughly enjoying the huffs of pleasure and excitement coming from the other man. One hand moved to massage Randall’s balls before Zephania took one in his mouth, sucking it. 

“Oh shit.” Randall moaned out as Zephania went back to sucking him. “God you’re too good at this.” He laughed. Zephania’s hand joined his mouth on the shaft, jacking while sucking and Randall’s hips began bucking. Zephania pulled back, removing the cock with a pop noise. 

“Fuck my face, Randall. Hold my head and move your hips.” 

“Really? I mean...people do that?”

Zephania grinned. “Shut up and do it. Men love this.”

Randall did as he was told and grabbed a handful of Zephania’s dark hair, fucking his hips up into the smaller man’s mouth. His pants of pleasure made clouds in cold air and everytime Zephania would gag he would let go, but Zeph signaled him not to. 

“Ah shit, Zeph, Zeph I’m gonna!” He let go of Zephania’s face and the other man began jacking him hard, sucking the head hard.

Randall’s breathing grew ragged until he grunted loudly, spending himself into Zephania’s mouth. The younger man swallowed and sat up, stroking Randall’s softening cock. Randall’s breath was ragged and fast as he came back down from his high.

“Shit, Zeph. what possessed you to do that?” 

Zephania grinned in return. “I’ve been wanting to do that forever. Damn baby that’s the biggest cock I’ve ever handled.”

Randall pulled up his clothes and did his belt before he slid down fully on his back and Zephania straddled him. “What do you want now?” Randall smirked. 

“I’m not giving it all away yet, but I do dig this heavy petting.” He said as he began moving his hips, grinding down on Randall’s cock. He slid his hands beneath Randall’s shirt, pushing it up until he could splay his hands across Randall’s chest. He rolled his hips, riding Randall who sat up to make out with him. 

Randall laid back down and began undoing Zephania’s pants until his hard cock was free and the bigger man licked his hand before grasping Zephania’s cock, jacking him off as Zeph rode him. 

Zephania mewled in pleasure, enjoying everything. “That’s right baby, touch me!” He cooed as he pushed up Randall’s shirt. 

Before long he was panting hard and Randall was jacking quicker until Zephania’s hips stuttered and he came across Randall’s belly. “Oops, I made a mess on you baby!” He sighed with both men grinning before he slid down to lick up the mess he had made.

Randall threw his head back and sighed contentedly.

“You’re the devil, you know that Zeph?”

“Well, that’s a pet name I’ve never heard before.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall goes missing and things don't go too well for Zephania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is these boots are made for walking by Nancy Sinatra

Zephania showed up for work and frowned, learning that Randall hadn’t come home the night before and still was not home. 

“I’m really worried about him!” Mrs. Ann chimed in. 

“I think he was just out tom cattin, he’ll be back soon.” Jack said. 

“Yeah, well he better get back here before I finish this work.” Zephania commented. 

The three were seated at the table eating dinner by the time Randall came back. 

“Hey everybody!” He said, waving as he came in. “I’ll be back in a minute!”

“Oh hell you won’t!” Zephania climbed the stairs behind him and he realized that Randall’s shirt was on inside out. 

“Where have you been?” Zephania asked as they entered Randall’s room. 

“Out!” He grinned, turning towards Zephania. Not only was his t-shirt on backwards, but there was a large hickey on the side of his neck that drew the smaller man’s ire. “Randall? WHere have you been? Who have you been with?”

Randall grinned, Zephania could smell the liquor on his breath. 

“Stephanie. God, I think I’m in love!” He gushed. 

“Really? Randall? What the fuck? Really?”

“What?”

“So what am I to you? Just the occasional cock sucker? The one you make out with when there aren’t any girls around?”

“I don’t belong to you, Zephania. We’re not dating. I ain’t dating no man.”

Zephania cried out loud and shoved Randall backwards onto his bed. 

“Fuck you, Randall. You fucking asshole! You used me!”

Randall sat up and shook his head, laughing. “I mean, I thought about asking if you'd wanna join!”

Zephania grabbed the cowboy hat off of Randall’s hat and tossed it on the floor, stomping it flat with the heel of his boot. 

“Hey! That’s my Stetson!”

“Yeah! Be glad it’s not your face. I have half a mind to punt you in the dick!” He said before he stomped down the stairs. 

“Please excuse me from dinner, it was delicious. I have to go. Goodnight!” 

He stomped outside and his eyes fell on Randall’s truck, parked next to Jack’s. “Bastard.” He muttered, going towards it. With the heel of his boots he broke the taillights of the truck. “Hope you at least get a ticket, you dick.”

That’s when he spotted the lipstick kiss inside of a heart drawn on the driver’s window. He slid out of his flannel and wrapped it around his hand before punching in the window. 

Quickly he scuttered off to his truck to slide in and quickly to leave before he got caught by anyone.


End file.
